LEGEND OF THE ELEGANTLY CRUEL DEMONESS
by DarkChild5
Summary: a 3rd season


MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH 3

LEGEND OF THE ELEGANTLY CRUEL DEMONESS

(SUNG TO THE TUNE OF THE MAGIC KNIGHTS RAYERTH 2)

I BRAVE THE DANGER AND DESPAIR OF THE WORLD

SECRETLY PRAYING FOR

A NEW SUNRISE

BUT WHEN THERE IS NOTHING BUT DESPAIR AND LOSS

DEEP INSIDE

THERE ISN'T MUCH TO TRULY HOPE FOR

MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH 3

WHEN I SET OUT TO THE SEA

I AM JUST SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING

THAT WILL NEVER BE REVEALED

EXCEPT TO DEPTHS OF MY SOUL

THOUGH THERE WILL BE ANY WIND TO WIPE THE TEARS AWAY

I CAN ALWAYS HOPE FOR THE

BEGINNING OF A BRAND NEW DAY

FOR THEE

FOR THEE

I HOLD THE TERROR AND DESPAIR OF THE WORLD

SECRETLY PRAYING FOR A NEW SUNRISE

BUT I CAN'T GIVE UP ON THE TRUE PLACE

WHERE THERE IS HOPE AND PEACE

AND A BRAND NEW SUNRISE

It had been two whole years since their last battle in Cephiero. Two years since Hikaru had fallen in love. Three years since Fuu fell in love. Three years since the deaths of Zagato and Emerade. Two years since the death of Eagle.

Hikaru looked up from the book she was reading. Hikari was growling at the door again. He had been acting very strange lately. She then got up to calm him down.

Fuu looked up at the clock on the wall. She had one hour left until Hikaru came back from America to visit. She remembered how one year ago she had moved to Florida. For some reason, Hikaru didn't tell them why she had moved. Hikaru rarely kept secrets from them. She glanced at the clock again, and continued practicing her English.

Umi was so excited. She hadn't seen Hikaru in a year. She continued putting up the decorations for Hikaru's Welcome Back Party. Fuu would be there in fifteen minutes with some English books. In about an hour, they would meet her at the airport. She would be staying with her oldest brother, who just happened to own a little apartment. When Hikaru's family had moved to Florida, he had stayed. Hikaru was coming with her dog Hikari, and no one else. That was, unless you counted Nova as a someone else.

Hikaru glanced out the window of the plane. She would be in Tokyo in less than an hour. She couldn't wait to see her friends again. Plus she got to bring Hikari and see her brother. She was almost there, just a few more minutes.

Umi and Fuu waited at the airport impatiently. It had been a whole year since they had last seen their friend. They had a little while longer to wait until the plane arrived.

About thirty minutes later Hikaru was gathering her luggage and Hikari. She still hadn't seen Umi and Fuu. She was about to leave the luggage area when she saw something, or a someone. It wasn't Fuu or Umi, first off, it looked more like a shadow. It's eyes were a bright, blood-like neon red. Hikaru felt a chill run down her spine, just looking at it gave Hikaru the creeps. She began to walk away when the thing, presumably a female, reached its hand towards her. Hikaru jumped back in fear. She then realized that the other people could see this thing as well. They were all staring. Hikaru noticed that Hikari was growling at the shadow. Hikaru began to back away from it. The shadow then again reached its hand toward Hikaru. She wasn't sure what to do. She thought that she saw it smile. It then lunged forward and grabbed her.

Umi and Fuu still saw no sign of Hikaru or Hikari. They continued to walk around aimlessly.

" Perhaps Hikaru-chan is still gathering her suitcases," Fuu suggested.

" Maybe you're right," Umi chirped. " Let's go check.

It took them only a few minutes to get to the luggage area. When they got there, they doubted they would have any luck though, for there was a huge crowd of people there, just staring at something.

" I wonder what is going on." Fuu said.

" I don't know," said Umi.

" U-um," Fuu stuttered, "Umi-chan?"

" Yea?"

"W-what's going on?" Fuu asked in a scared voice.

" How should I what the heck!" Umi yelled as she noticed Hikaru being pulled into a black void by some kind of shadow. Hikari was biting onto Hikaru's shoe.

" Hikaru-chan!" Fuu yelled.

" You let Hikaru go!" Umi yelled as she and Fuu pushed through the crowd. They then grabbed onto what appeared left of Hikaru's arms to try to pull her out. They then blacked out.

Hikaru was the first one to wake up. She looked at her surroundings. She was in kind of cage. She looked around some more and noticed that Umi and Fuu and Hikari were on the cold ground, unconscious.

" W-what has happened?" Hikaru whispered in a scared voice. She had iron chains strapped to her hands. She felt tears running down her cheeks. " What has happened to us?"

Her head was killing her. Umi slowly brought her self to a sitting position. Her hands felt so heavy. She then realized that she had iron shackles strapped to her hands, so did Fuu. She noticed Hikaru and Hikari were also awake, and that Hikaru also had the chains on.

Fuu slowly opened her eyes. She saw that Hikaru, Hikari, and Umi were already awake. " What's going on?" she asked.

" We don't know," Umi said glumly.

" Who's that?" Hikaru chirped.

They all turned their heads as a young woman walked in. She had shoulder length purple hair, red eyes, purple wings and was dressed in battle gear.

" I see you four are all awake," the stranger sneered.

" Why in the world have you abducted us?!" Umi yelled.

" Abducted? You?" she laughed, " Don't be silly. I found you all unconscious on the ground. I brought you all here. I just put you all in a cage with chains in case you were dangerous. By the way, my name's Seika."

" Fuu Houji."

" Umi Ryuuzaki."

"Hikaru Shido, and this is my dog, Hikari."

" I don't really believe that you_ found_ us," Umi said suspiciously.

" You don't do you," Seika sneered some more. " Then believe this," She then pulled a sword out of nowhere and held it to Umi's throat.

" Please leave Umi-chan alone," Hikaru begged. Seika lowered her sword.

" I'm not a killer," she laughed, " At least not if there is no reason."

" Where are we?" Hikaru asked.

" Cephiero," replied Seika.

" C-Cephiero?" Fuu stuttered.

"But we weren't summoned by anyone," Umi said.

" That shadow pulled us through!" Hikaru realized. " It pulled us right into Cephiero!"

" Shadow!" Seika jumped into their conversation, " What shadow?"

" We were meeting Hikaru at the airport, and a shadow was pulling her into some kind of void." Fuu explained.

" Miyuki" Seika mumbled under her breath.

" What? Did you say something?" Umi asked.

" N-nothing,"

" Do you know a Master Mage Clef?" Hikaru asked.

" I don't _know_ him, but I know who he is,"

" Can you give us directions to get to him?" Fuu asked.

" Just keep traveling east for a few miles and you should find the town he's staying in."

" Thanks," Hikaru said as they left the little house that belonged to Seika, to see Clef.

As they just got out of view, Seika hissed, " Magic Knights."

" We should be there pretty soon," Hikaru said.  
" That is if she was telling the truth!" said Umi, " I can't believe that you believe her!"

" Why shouldn't I?"

" Well," Fuu said, " It is a little strange that we woke up in _her _house. And the fact that she seemed to know something about that shadow. I don't think that I would trust her with my life.

" Well," Hikaru chirped, " I certainly believe her. There's the town."

" What do you know," Umi said, " she was telling the truth." The three of them took off running with Hikari chasing them from behind.

" Cephiero is so beautiful," Hikaru said.

" Umi?" a very familiar voice asked in surprise. They all turned around to see Ascot running towards them. " What are you all doing here?"

" We don't know?" Umi said, " Can you take us to see Clef?"

" Sure!"

" What are you three doing here?" Clef questioned them.

" We don't know," Hikaru said, " Some kind of shadow pulled us through some kind of void."

" Shadow?" Clef asked.

" Uh-huh," Umi said.

" What a surprise!"

" Caldina-san?!" Fuu said in a startled voice.

" We all heard that you were back," Sierra said.

" So we decided to greet you." Said Presea.

" Two Preseas?" Hikaru asked.

" No," Sierra said. " Last time you were in Cephiero, I was pretending to be Presea, because Presea was dead, but know she's really been resurrected. I'm Sierra, Presea's younger twin sister.

" Hey there Fuu," Ferio said.

" Nice to see you again Hikaru," Lantis said

"Hi," Primara chirped.

" Up!"

" It's great to see you all again." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru? Umi? Fuu?" Lafarga gasped. " What are you doing here?"

"We w-" Umi started.

" We just came here," Hikaru cut in, "the usual way."

" You're acting a bit strange." Primara said.

" H-how am I a-acting strange?" Hikaru stuttered.

" For one thing you didn't let Umi finish speaking," Lantis replied, "and you sound a bit nervous."

" What's wrong with you Hikaru?" Umi said. " All I was going to do was to tell them about that weird shadow!"  
" You told Clef," Fuu said. " Do you think he could be of more help than the others?"

" I don't really know."

" Then stop judging," Umi said.

" Is everything going peacefully here?" asked Fuu.

" Yes," Clef said proudly. " Everything is fine."

" Well," Caldina chirped, " Why don't we get you little missies settled down. Follow me, I'll take you to your rooms." The three girls of another world followed.

It had been one week since the three of them had been taken to Cephiero. Hikaru lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her new room in Cepheiro. She didn't understand it. She had this small nagging at the corner of her mind about the shadow, which was why she was not ready to accept the fact that it was just a shadow. She was sure that it was something more. No, _someone_ more. She was sure that she had almost seen a face.

Umi stared at the ground for a long time. Hikaru was sure acting weird. She quickly turned her mind to the shadow. It must have been some kind of monster. It must have. What else could it have been?

Fuu couldn't get to sleep. That shadow monster was embedded in her mind.

Seika looked out her window. " Miyuki, you have yet again beaten me, but at least I beat you in one thing, I got the Magic Knights away from you. I know where they are, yet I know that you have that knowledge as well. I'd kill them before I let you have them. I mean it. " She talked to nothing but the wind.

Hikaru looked around. She wasn't exactly sure where she was at the current time. She had gotten into a fight with the others, and after had left the town without telling anyone. She hadn't really been thinking, so she was now lost. Hikaru looked around again and sighed. She didn't know what to do. She suddenly had the feeling that she wasn't alone. As Hikaru slowly turned around, her eyes grew wide.

" Where's Hikaru?" Lantis asked everyone as he entered the eating quarters.

" We don't know." Was Clef's response.

" Flame Arrow!" Hikaru yelled as her magic failed to get rid of the slug monster that was chasing her. It was almost strange. She felt like a sheep being led to some unknown place. Hikaru then drew her sword and attacked. The attack slit the slug in half, now giving her two monsters to deal with. She tried to think of a way to kill it. She wished that she had a salt attack. She'd need to ask Clef about that. " Ruby Lightening!" Still nothing. By now she had five monsters to deal with.

" Water Twister!" a voice that sounded vaguely familiar called out. The water gushed over the slugs, killing them instantly.

" Seika!" Hikaru chirped.

" Where's Umi? She could have killed this thing easily. It's one of the most pathetic monsters, if you attack it with water." Seika said.

" Thanks anyway. How'd you know I was here?"

" I've been tailing you ever since you left the palace. I mean, I know you've killed monsters before, but, monsters and undertrained Magic Knights just don't mix."

" Nothing tends to mix well," A new voice suddenly interrupted. They both turned to see a male monster. He had spiky black hair, pointed ears, and a third eye on his forehead. He was dressed in battle gear.

" Himur!" Seika hissed.

" Magic Knight," Himur now directed his attention towards Hikaru. " If you come with me peacefully, now harm shall come to you friend."

"Don't!" Seika pleaded.

" Don't worry," Hikaru laughed, " I'm not going anywhere with thins monster."

" Very well," he said, " then I shall take you by force."

" Magic Knight," Himur said, " If you do not come with me willingly, then I must take you by force." As he said that he lunged at Hikaru with his sword.

" Why do you want me?!" Hikaru asked as she countered his swords attack.

" That does not concern you!" he yelled.

" Like hell it does!" Seika yelled as she jumped into the fight and threw Himur to the ground. " What does _she_ want with the magic knights?" She held her sword to his throat. " Tell me."

" I don't know!" Himur pleaded. " She wouldn't tell me. She never tells me anything. She hates me."

" If she hates you, why would she let you work for her?" Hikaru asked.

" I know that answer to that." Seika said. " Her warriors are simple _toys_ for her. _Things_ to torture and kill for when she gets bored."

" That's why I must capture you. If I return without you I will have a fate worse than death."

" What's that sound?" Hikaru asked. They all strained to listen it was very soft, almost whispering.

" That little pest is still here?" Himur asked to no one in particular. " I thought my sword told her off."

Hikaru ran over to where the sound was coming from. What she found was a young girl no older that eleven years old. The girl was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. She had one pointed ear and an ear that looked like a wing. She had yellowish-red eyes and one wing and claws with spikes on her arms. " Are you all right?" Hikaru asked as she ran over to where the girl was. " We need to get her to Fuu so she can heal her."

" We don't have time to bring her back." Seika said as she placed a hand over the girl's head. " _Back to noon of the twelve days past, return to forward and then turn back_." As soon as Seika finished the incantation, the girl's wounds healed. Seika turned to Hikaru and said, " It's a spell that can be used for many things."

"W-where am I?" the girl asked. " Last thing I remember was Himur-baka attacking me."

" He did." Hikaru explained." We found you unconscious and Seika healed you. I'm Hikaru."

" I am Tara," she said, " Thank you so much for saving me. Where is Himur anyway?"

Seika and Hikaru looked around to see that Himur was no where to be found.

" I'm sure you're both wondering about my appearance. I'm a hybrid. I used to be a monster but then I was killed. _She_ resurrected me by putting me into a somewhat human body. _She _is so cruel. _She_ ripped off my other wing."

" Why don't you come with us." Hikaru said, then noticed that Seika had disappeared. " I mean me. I 'm going back to the town where I'm staying."

"Alright." Tara said, " What if your friends do not like me?"

" I'm sure they'll like you, so don't be worried. Okay?"

"Okay" said Tara. The two of them started walking through the woods.

Seika opened the door to her house and collapsed onto her bed. " Stupid girl. That Hikaru is so stupid. She really doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. If only she and the other magic knights didn't have such pure hearts." _If only_.

She sat on a simple chair. It wasn't encrusted in jewels or anything. She didn't wear any robes, just simple battle gear. She was bathed in shadows, which made it hard to make out her features. It didn't look as if she desired much, but she did. _She desired more than words could say. She desired something that couldn't be given. Or could it?_

" Are you sure we are going in the right direction?" Tara asked.

" Of course I'm sure. I think," replied Hikaru.

" Face it, you're lost."

" What do you mean _I'm lost_?"

" I know my way around the place." Tara implied.

" Okay, so you lead the way." Hikaru said.

" Okay." Tara said, " Follow me."

Fuu sat at the foot of her bed. She was worried. It wasn't like Hikaru to just run off and not to tell her friends where she was going. A knock at the door startled Fuu out of her reverie. " C-come in." The door opened and Ferio walked.

" What's wrong Fuu? Is it about Hikaru?" Ferio asked, his voice full of concern. Fuu nodded. Ferio walked over to her and tilted her face up towards his so that their noses were touching. " Don't worry, she'll be fine."

" I hope." At that moment Ferio moved his face even more towards her; they were locked into a passionate kiss.

Umi sat on her bed. She had one specific topic on her mind; two actually, Clef and Ascot. She had realized years before that she never had a chance of having Clef loving her in _that_ way. She had let her heart wander from him. One question remained for her, what did she feel for Ascot? Did she love Ascot as a friend, or perhaps as something more? Her mind switched from whom she loved to that shadow. She was sure that Hikaru knew something about it.

" What is thee thinking about?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Umi looked up to see a strange man. He had pointed ears, black spiky hair, and evil eyes. " Who are you?!"

" Himur. My name is Himur." He replied. " Magic Knight of the element of water, you will come with me. Is that clear?"

" Why?" was all that could come out of her mouth.

" That does not matter. Just come. I won't cause you any trouble." He said.

" Forget it!" Umi yelled. " Get out! I hear my friends coming!"

" Fine, I'll leave for now. But I'll be back. Here's a little departing present for you." As Himur finished his sentence he blasted the wall down, then disappeared.

Hikaru and Tara were hopelessly lost. They were walking through a part of the forest that was bathed in shadows, and the paths were all gnarled and covered in moss and grass.

" I thought you said you knew your way around." Hikaru accused.

" Okay, so I lied."

" This place gives me the creeps." Hikaru croaked.

" I guess it's a little." Tara admitted.

" What do you mean _a little_!" Seika's voice interrupted.

" What are you doing here Seika-san?" Hikaru asked.

" You two are too pathetic to leave on your own." was her response.

" We are not pathetic!" Tara argued. Soon Seika and Tara were engaged into an argument.

As Hikaru was laughing at the two of them, she noticed something in the distance. She squinted a little harder to see it. It was a huge tower, at least ten stories high. It was a dullish gray color; pretty faded. It didn't look that new; yet even with the fading color it didn't look that old. Without even thinking Hikaru walked away from her two companions.

" What happened here Umi?" Clef asked as they were working to clean up what was left of Umi's room.

" This weird monster came and attacked me. He told me that he wanted me to come with him." Umi said.

" Did he mention why?" Fuu asked.

" No," Umi cried. " He wouldn't tell me." Hikari laid his head on Umi's lap.

" And to think Hikaru's out there all alone." Presea said.

" Do you think she will be all right?" Lantis asked worriedly.

" I'm sure she'll be fine." Lafarga said.

Hikaru was now right up close to the tower, which now looked like a fortress. Hikaru, letting her curiosity get the better of her, walked right in. The interior of the fortress was dimly lit. Everything was rather plain. She began to take her first steps into the unknown.

Seika and Tara had finally stopped arguing about their pride when they noticed that Hikaru was missing.

" Where is that stupid girl?" Seika asked angrily; and worriedly.

" Why would she leave us?" Tara asked.

Seika ignored the question. " We had better find her before she gets herself into some trouble!"

Hikaru looked at the huge door in front of her. It took all of her nerve and strength to open it. The room inside was a little brighter than the rest of what she had explored. There were curtains, a window, and even a bed. But when Hikaru turned her head, the thing she saw made her open her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

Seika and Tara ran as fast as they could through the forest. Seika didn't really fly because she was swifter on the ground.

" Damn, why'd she come here," Seika said to herself.

Hikaru stared at what was in front of her. In front of her lying on the floor, was a teenage girl. She was smothered in blood. Her eyes were open and glazed over. She wasn't dead though, for her mouth was moving up and down, but with now sound coming out. Hikaru gathered up her courage and stepped forward and knelt by the girl. Hikaru was at a loss of words. She knelt closer to the girl to make out her blood cover features. As far as Hikaru could make out, the girl had short black hair, to about the middle of her neck, and emerald green eyes, and she was wearing battle gear. Hikaru knelt a bit closer, but stopped short when the girl's head jerked over to face Hikaru. The face still looked the same, but the mouth had stopped moving. Then the head moved towards the doorway. Hikaru followed its gaze. What she saw standing there was a woman. She had pure black hair that reached to her waist, _and she had bright blood-like neon red eyes._ She was dressed in battle gear and shared a resemblance to the other girl. She also had fangs, as the other girl did.

" Did I startle you?" she asked. Her voice had a soft soothing sound to it.

" I-I'm sorry for just intruding like this but-"

" I see you've met my daughter." She interrupted.

" If you want I'll leave." Hikaru offered.

" I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay and help make my daughter better." Hikaru looked back towards the girl. Her mouth was moving again.

" I don't really have healing magic," Hikaru said.

" I don't want your magic," she said. " My daughter needs three pure souls to devour you see. That's where the three Magic Knights come in."

" What kind of monsters are you two?!"

" We are not monsters, we're demons," she said. " You can call me Miyuki. And my daughter is Seishi." Miyuki drew her sword. " My pathetic servant, Himur, couldn't get you here, but that doesn't matter now." She lunged at Hikaru. Hikaru drew her sword. Any person could see that Hikaru was an amateur compared to Miyuki. Miyuki's sword landed right at Hikaru's heart. Suddenly Seika swept Hikaru off the ground.

" Miyuki," Seika hissed.

Hikaru looked at Miyuki and saw that she was holding Tara by the neck, ready to kill.

" Let go of her Miyuki!" Seika hissed. Miyuki paid no attention to her and tightened her grip.

Hikaru was panicked. She ran forward without thinking, and sliced her sword right into Miyuki's hand. Once Hikaru realized what she had done, she started to cry. Tara was freed for now, but she had severed Miyuki's left hand in the process. Miyuki stared blankly at her hand, then turned to face Hikaru. She walked right up to the panicked Hikaru, and grabbed Hikaru's left wrist and started to pull. Hikaru could hear the bone and tissues ripping and cracking. Hikaru let out a scream of pure agony as Miyuki ripped her hand off. Blood was dripping all over as Hikaru continued screaming.

" To think Cephiero still has problems," Clef said, " I guess it will never be peaceful."

" It will have to be peaceful someday Clef," Presea said.

" We just need to work on it. It's bound to happen some day." Sierra said.

" And we'll help you," Umi said.

" So don't worry." Fuu said.

Hikaru opened her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but it seemed very strange. She wondered if she was having an out of body experience. Her surroundings appeared to be pitch black, and the ground to be sticky and wet. She didn't know what caused her do so, but at that moment, Hikaru turned her head to look up, and realized that she was looking down; she was floating upside down in the air. But it was Hikaru saw that really confused her; she was looking at herself. It was a somewhat warped and twisted version of herself. She didn't know how she knew it was herself. The her had long flaming red hair, yellow eyes with a twinge of black in them, wings of fire, and ears somewhat like Nova's; and she had a third eye on her forehead. She was also wearing Hikaru's complete armor, with a little more detail. Hikaru's eyes moved to herself to what they were both sitting in; a lake of blood. Hikaru felt a little strange; shouldn't she be experiencing some fear? But no, she wasn't. Hikaru looked back at herself. She and her other self both reached their hands towards each other and took hands. Hikaru noticed her own hand was numb, almost as if it didn't exist. They both fell forward at each other as it started raining blood. Everything returned to blackness.

Hikaru slowly opened her eyes and felt a burning in her left arm. She looked down and saw that her hand was missing. Everything then registered in her mind; Miyuki and Seishi.

" Are you all right?" Tara asked.

" Yeah." Hikaru replied. " My arm hurts though. How did we get out of there?"

" I used my magic to try to make your hand feel better. " Seika said. " After Miyuki took your hand to replace her own, you blacked out. We managed to get out of there with you."

" Thanks." Hikaru said. " You seemed to know Miyuki."

" We go back a long time, " Seika explained, " You see, she destroyed my home world. You see, I come from another world, like the Magic Knights. Miyuki is like a leech. Don't think she is just like this because of Seishi. I didn't even know she had a daughter until recently. Miyuki goes to different worlds. She drains away the planets power, strength and energy. And now she's even worse because of Seishi."

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Hikaru said.

" Are you feeling better Hikaru?" Tara asked.

" Um, Seika?" Hikaru asked.

" What?" Seika sneered.

" I was, um, wondering if you knew a girl who looked like me?" Hikaru asked. Suddenly, seeming interested, Seika looked at Hikaru.

" What do you mean?" Seika asked.

" She had hair and wings of fire. And her eyes were yellow. She was I. I don't know how I know she was me, but I know." Hikaru explained. " We were floating in a pool of blood. It's just so hard to understand."

" A pool of blood?" Seika asked.

" Yes. And the strangest part is that I should have been afraid, but I wasn't." Hikaru finished. " What do you think this means?"

" I don't know," was Seika's response.

Caldina ran into the room where the rest of the group was.

" What's going on Caldina?" Ascot asked.

" Hikaru's back!" Caldina chirped.

" Let's go see where she's been." Umi said. The group ran to the entrance of the building to see Hikaru, a little girl, and Seika, whom only Umi and Fuu recognized.

" Where have you been Hikaru?!" Umi asked worriedly.

" I was out walking," Hikaru responded.

" What is Seika doing here? And who is this girl?" Fuu asked.

" Seika helped me out. I got into some trouble. This is Tara." Hikaru said.

" We have some bad news." Sierra said.

" We are afraid that-" Presea started.

" Did Miyuki come here already?!' Hikaru interrupted.

" What. No. Who's Miyuki?" Presea asked.

" We were going to say we have a new enemy," Sierra said. " You don't seem surprised."

" I already have met our enemy." Hikaru said.

" What do you mean?!" Umi asked. Hikaru held up her arm, the one that was missing a hand; it was now wrapped in a cloth that was soaked in blood.

" What happened to your hand?!" Lantis asked.

"_She _did it. _Miyuki _did it." Hikaru hissed.

" Miyuki?" Ascot asked.

" She is our enemy," Seika said.

" Seika saved me from her." Hikaru said.

" We are sorry for judging you so quickly Seika." Fuu said.

That night Hikaru couldn't sleep. There were too many voices within her head.

_" You must leave young warrior!" a male voice called out to her. Hikaru was back at that lake, in the same position. She looked down and saw a teenage boy. He had blue eyes and short black hair._

" You must stay and help fend off the demoness!" the other Hikaru countered.

" It is too dangerous!" boy said. " Don't you want to live?!"

" If you do not fend her off you won't live anyway. Miyuki will come to you world eventually." The other Hikaru countered.

" Who are you two?" Hikaru asked.

" I am the being who will keep you from giving the demon child what she needs." t he boy said.

" I am you Hikaru," the other Hikaru said. "I am your shadow self. I know what you are thinking and no, I am not another being like Nova. I am simply another version of you. Some might call me an omniscient being. I am the you that was alive before you. I am unable to greet you in the physical plain, that is why I speak to you here. I am here to help you banish Miyuki. If all the young warriors do not fight, Miyuki will absorb this planet and then move on to another. And eventually she will take the pure souls of the young warriors. When the time is right, my body will be allowed just this once to come into your plain of existence. The two of us would then form one body, which would create mine. That would double out strength. That is if you decide to stay.

" When you speak of the young warriors, you refer to the magic knights?" Hikaru asked.

" Yes," the other Hikaru responded.

" And if we formed a body together, it would be yours?" asked Hikaru.

" Yes," the other Hikaru replied.

" What about Fuu and Umi's alternate selves?" Hikaru asked.

" They are not yet ready to meet." The other Hikaru said.

" What is your decision?" the boy asked.

" I will stay and fight," Hikaru responded. At that moment, it began to rain; it rained blood. The blood from the lake was raining upwards.

" You do know that if you fail, this will be your blood, as well as many others'."

" What would happen to you if I failed." Hikaru asked.

" I wouldn't die, if that is what you mean. I would be sent back here."

" Alright." Hikaru said.

Hikaru awoke with a jolt. She knew what she had to do. But how? How would she know when was the right time to bring her alternate self into the physical plain? She would just have to wait and see.

Miyuki stared out of a window. She had Hikaru's hand sewn onto her wrist. The final battle was near. She needed it. Seishi needed it. Time was of the essence. There was no time to spare. She couldn't be sealed away again.

Ascot walked through the halls. He wondered what their enemy was like. He was on his way to speak to Clef when he walked right into Umi.

" Oh, s-sorry," he apologized. They stared at each other for a few moments, then to his astonishment, Umi leaned forward and kissed him; not on his cheek, but on his lips.

" Puu Pu?" Mokona was having a very strange conversation with Hikari.

" Woof," Hikari barked in reply.

" Do you think they will suceed in their mission?" the

other Hikaru asked. By that same bloody lake, three enities,

with the other Hikaru, were talking.

" What do you think?" an enity that resembled Umi asked an enity that resembled Fuu.

" I do not have the power to see the future," the other Fuu responded. " I cannot even make a guess."

" You have already communicated with your host, haven't you?" the other Umi asked the other Hikaru.

" Yes." she replied.

" Don't you think it is a bit soon?" the other Fuu asked.

" She needed to know. There was no time to think about

what had to be done. As soon as she left her self open for the demon child, my mind was made up."

" Don't you three think you are being hasty?!" the boy enity said.

" No!" the three responded at the same time.

Seika walked through the halls of the building, which could probably qualify as a castle. She felt it rather strange to be there. It was unusual that she stayed in a building other than her own.

It was the next day. Clef had gathered the entire group to discuss their enemy.

" Hikaru," Clef said, " You said you knew about our enemy. You said you have met her. Tell us what you know."

" " Hikaru," Presea asked, " Are you paying attention? Hikaru!"

" What?" Hikaru asked suddenly aware that people were talking to her.

" Tell us what you know about this Miyuki." Clef said.

" She is a demon. She drains planets of their strength and energy. And she has a daughter."

" A daughter?" Ferio asked. " How could anyone love a monster like that enough to have a child? Why don't we just take her child hostage and tell her to leave or else."

" No!" Tara commanded.

" Why?" asked Ferio.

" Taking Seishi would be suicide." Hikaru said. " Miyuki has gotten even more cruel because her daughter is not…feeling well."

" Hikaru? Earth to Hikaru," Umi said as Hikaru suddenly went into daydream mode.

" W-what!" Hikaru asked. At that moment a guard walked in.

" Mage Clef," he said, " Forgive this intrusion but there is a young woman here claiming to be an acquaintance of Hikaru's.

" Send her in." Clef responded. In walked a young woman. She had long black hair down to her waist, blood red neon eyes and pointed ears. She was dressed in a very elegant gown.

" Who are you? You said you know Hikaru?" Clef asked.

" Yes," she said, " I know Hikaru. " She turned to face Hikaru. " Did you miss me?" Hikaru drew her sword and assumed a fighting stance.

" Hikaru?" Fuu asked, " What are you doing?"

" You know Hikaru, you're not very nice. You hurt me. I was only asking for you to help me. Why did you have to be so mean to me?" she asked.

" Why are you here?!" Hikaru hissed.

" Hikaru! She's a guest! Don't act so rude!" Caldina said. Hikaru charged at Miyuki, but was stopped by some kind of electric shield, and was sent flying back.

" Are you alright Hikaru?" Lantis asked, running to her side.

" Hikaru, this person is powerful," Umi said, " She could help us fight against Miyuki. You will help us won't you?"

" She won't help you!" Seika ran into the room. " What are you doing here?!"

" She can help us! You're going to drive her away!" Ferio said.

" She won't! She won't help us kill Miyuki!" Hikaru yelled.

" Hikaru," Miyuki said, " I think I have something that belongs to you. Don't you want to come over here and get it?"

" No!" Hikaru had a look of fear on her face.

" Is thee afraid?" she mocked.

" Leave us alone!" Tara yelled.

" You heard her!" Seika yelled. " Leave!"

" You two are really starting to get on my nerves." Miyuki said in a bored voice. She began to walk toward the two of them.

" Don't come any closer. I'm warning you!" Tara said.

" Do you think I'm even afraid of you. You little pest." Miyuki mocked.

" Come on you guys," Umi interrupted, " You need to stop arguing. We have to get along to defeat Miyuki. "

At that, Miyuki couldn't help but laugh. Why would she help destroy herself.

" What's so funny?" Caldina asked.

" Why would I help you all kill Miyuki?" she was still laughing as she said this. Seika, Tara and Hikaru were ready to attack.

" You're so powerful, why would you just let a monster take this land." Umi said.

" Thank you for the compliment." Miyuki chuckled. " I promise to make your death fast and painless, unlike those three over there. By the way, Seika, I have something for you." At that, she tossed Himur's head into Seika's hands. Seika let go of it and it fell to the floor.

" What are you talking about?" Ferio asked. " Why would you want to kill Umi?"

" I don't want to _kill_ her. You see my one and only daughter has had an accident. I had wanted Hikaru to help me, but she wouldn't. I don't think that I have properly introduced myself. My name is Miyuki."

" You mean **your **Miyuki?" Umi asked in shock.

" That's what I said, isn't it?"

" Meaning the thing you have that belonged to Hikaru, was her hand?" asked Fuu.

" Yes. It looks a bit odd sewn on my hand, don't you think Miyuki asked.

" What do you want?!" Lantis asked.

" Hikaru, Seika, and Tara already know. I want the Magic Knights' pure souls to feed to my daughter."

" How do we defeat her?" Umi asked.

" I don't know," Hikaru said.

" I guess it is time to fight. Before we start, I have one rule, no Rune Gods aloud until the entities have reached all three of you." Suddenly, Miyuki split into six. All of them spoke at the same time. " You must all try and find the real me. We can hurt you, but you can't hurt us." With that said, all the Miyuki's disappeared into different parts of the building. Caldina, Clef, Ferio, Lafarga, Lantis, Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, Tara and Seika split up to find their targets.

Tara raced down the hall, praying that she wouldn't find a Miyuki. So far she was having luck. But how long would that luck last?

Ferio ran through the halls. He didn't know whether he wanted to find a Miyuki or not. He wasn't even sure if he had a slight chance of defeating her.

Seika walked through the halls. She was careful not to overlook anything. She was just about to go into the basement, when she had this feeling that she wasn't alone. She turned around just in time to see Miyuki's fist coming at her.

Fuu skid to a stop. " Who's there?" she called to the empty hallway. She was about to continue down the hall when Miyuki appeared right in front of her. The two of them drew their sword and started fighting.

" Seika and Miyuki were wrestling each other on the ground. Seika had her enemy pinned to the ground and was preparing an attack, but Miyuki beat her to it.

Umi fell to the floor, unable to move. She was no match for Miyuki.

_" Umi?" a voice filled Umi's head. Umi opened her eyes to see a woman who looked like an older version of herself. She had pointed ears, blue hair that curved into wings, blue eyes with a little black in them, and she was dressed in Umi's completed armor, except it had a little more detail. Umi looked around at her surroundings. She was floating in the air upside down, the entity was looking up at her. They were by a lake of blood._

" Who are you?" Umi asked.

" I am you," she replied.

" What do you mean?"

" I am a shadow version of you. I am your alternate self. I will help aid you in the battle. The two of us will merge into my form."

" Why your form?"

" It is the only way that I can enter this world."

" What about Fuu and Hikaru?"

" They each have a shadow self as well. Hikaru has already met hers."

" When will we merge?"

" When the time is right."

Lantis looked around. He didn't see any Miyukis anywhere. He hoped Hikaru was all right. He had a feeling that she, Seika, or Tara would get the real one.

Caldina and Lafarga ran side by side. Suddenly, a Miyuki appeared in front of them and sent an energy spell at them.

Clef, Presea, Sierra, Mokona and Hikari walked down the hall. So far so good. Clef wasn't sure if just his little group could get rid of Miyuki alone.

Seika pushed herself off the floor. She had blood covering her body. She was in so much pain. She must have had a few broken bones.

" Tired so soon?" Miyuki mocked.

" N-no," Seika responded. " You are real, right?"

" Yes. I'm the real one."

" Good. I wouldn't want to beat a fake."

" You're in no position to mock me."

The attack was so sudden that Fuu got smashed right into a wall. She slowly pulled herself back into a fighting stance only to get her head smashed into the floor.

" Fuu, are you all right?" Fuu opened her eyes to see a woman that resembled her. The woman had golden brown hair down to the start of her back. She had green eyes with a bit of black in them. Her ears looked like bat wings. Her armor looked like Fuu's, only with more detail. They were both standing in a lake of blood; and Fuu was floating upside-down looking at the other girl.

" I'm fine. Who are you?" Fuu asked.

" I am you. Or at least I'm a shadow of your true self."

" What do you mean by 'true self'?"

" The entities of the young warriors are their true selves."

" What do you mean?"

" The young warriors are what you call the Magic Knights."

" Why do you call us young warriors?"

" You are young warriors aren't you? The title ' Magic Knight ' is just a fancy way of saying it. You're young warriors who can use magic."

" Does Umi and Hikaru have entities of themselves?"

" Yes they do. Both of them have already met theirs. When the time is right I will merge with you into my form. I do that because the form I have now cannot enter your world for over ten seconds.

Ferio locked swords with his enemies, two Miyukis. He knew had no chance of winning. He just had to hold up until someone else got there to help him.

Hikaru ran through the halls. She knew that someone was following her. Hikaru ran right to a dead end. What was standing in front of Hikaru couldn't be there. She just couldn't be there. She couldn't. _But she was_.__

Seika lay sprawled on the floor, unable to move. There was too much pain. Miyuki hovered above her, ready to deliver the final blow. But it never came. Seika opened her eyes to see Clef and his group, along with Ferio, Lantis, Lafarga, Caldina, and Tara.

Hikaru stared at the girl who was in front of her. It wasn't Miyuki. It was Seishi. Wasn't Seishi unable to come out of that trance without three pure souls? The thing was that Seishi didn't look any better. Her eyes were still glazed over. How could this be? Seishi had to have contact with a Magic Knight. But Hikaru was the only one she'd met. Then, suddenly, something made sense to Hikaru. Seishi had been exposed to Hikaru's soul. When Hikaru let her attention drift to Miyuki that time, Seishi must have done something. That explained that prick she had felt on her neck. These demons must drain souls away by biting into a person's neck. Hikaru didn't know what to do. But it was obvious that Seishi did, because at that moment, she drew her sword.

Umi and Fuu had found each other in the hall. They had exchanged stories of what had happened, and were now in the process of trying to find Hikaru. They had met up with the others while they were looking. They found themselves face to face to Miyuki.

Hikaru was no match for Seishi. The demon girl was to fast. Suddenly Hikaru felt a warmth in her body, and then, she wasn't in her body. She was in her other self's body. This time, when the sword came at her, she had an easier time dodging.

" Ice Blade!" Umi yelled as Miyuki knocked her attack away effortlessly. All of a sudden, she and Fuu were no longer in their bodies; they were in their doubles'.

" Whirlwind Flash!" Fuu yelled. This time when the attack hit, it looked as though it weren't so easy to deflect it. Out of the corner of her eye, Fuu noticed the injured Seika sneaking up behind Miyuki. Fuu was about to yell to Seika to stay back, but she didn't make it. Miyuki whirled around and practically cut Seika in half. Seika's body crumpled to the floor lifelessly.

" Arctic Blast!" Umi screamed at Miyuki. Was there any hope of them winning.

" Fire Circle!" Hikaru yelled as a circle of fire ignited around Seishi. Hikaru was about to cast another spell when Seishi suddenly appeared in front of her with her sword aimed. Hikaru barely had time to raise her sword as the demon girl struck again and again with such force that she was Hikaru felt pain, then everything went black.

" Umi, Fuu!" Clef yelled to them, " I have an idea!"

" What?" Umi yelled.

" We could try a sealing spell!" Clef called. " But first we all must get our energy stronger, or else we wouldn't survive it!"

Hikaru opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was bloody rain. She was by that bloody lake again. She was surrounded by darkness. She had a searing pain in her neck and chest. This time she was standing right side up. Hikaru was back in her own body. Standing in front of her was her other self. Hikaru looked at her chest to see a phantom sword in it. Seishi had impaled her. It went in through her gut and out through her neck; fresh blood was clinging to her.

" How did I get here? This doesn't feel like a dream." Hikaru cried.

" I brought you here. I brought you here the moment of death hit." Her double said.

" Can I get back?" Hikaru asked.

" Yes and no."

" I do not understand."

" You can go back in an astro body. That means that you can send a realistic copy of yourself there. Your real body would be dormant at that time."

" I have a question,"

" Yes,"

" Was it Miyuki that brought us here?"

" Yes. She can travel through dimensions,"

" What is Seishi? She is different from Miyuki.

" You're right. She is different. She is a different kind of demon than Miyuki."

" How do we get rid of them?"  
" We don't. We need to seal them away to where they once were."

" How do I go into an astro body?"

" I will teach you. And I will give you the sealing spell."

" She's too strong!" Caldina cried.

" Freeze Blast!" Umi screamed. Miyuki stood there with only a few cuts and bruises.

" Where's Hikaru?" Lantis asked himself.

" Windom!"

" Celes!" The two of them went into their Rune Gods just as Hikaru appeared out of nowhere, calling her Rune God as well.

" Hikaru! Where were you?" Ferio yelled.

" I have the spell to seal away the two demons."

" What do you mean two?" Fuu asked.

" Only Miyuki is here," Umi said.

" Seishi is here as well," Hikaru informed.'

" She's here? Seishi's here." Miyuki said as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

" Yes, she is here. She is walking and fighting." Hikaru explained.

" How?" Miyuki asked.

" She had a small bit of exposure to a pure soul." replied Hikaru.

" See what the souls do for her?" Miyuki said.

" Maybe we could find some other way to return your daughter to normal," Fuu suggested.

" You're right maybe **I** could. I guess that means I have no use for any of you now." Miyuki taunted.

" I guess we'll be going. Good Luck." Umi said.

" I didn't say I would let you live, did I?" Miyuki said. Umi froze where she was. Miyuki wasn't serious about killing them was she?

"I call to thee, son of time. I call to thee, daughter of keeping. Here my plea. Come and take this fiend away. Take this fiend away to the very clutches of Hell itself. Co-" Hikaru didn't get to finish the chant. Miyuki sent a blast at her before she could finish the sealing spell. She blasted Hikaru right out of Rayearth.

" You are not going to seal me away! You are not!" Miyuki screamed at them.

" Just watch me!" Hikaru yelled back. " I call to th-" Miyuki sent another blast at Hikaru. She started to pull herself of the floor but Miyuki dug her heal into Hikaru's back.

" Why are you doing this Miyuki?!" Ascot screamed.

" Why?" Miyuki repeated. " Because I feel like it."

She slowly opened her eyes. She hurt too much to move, but she had to do something against Miyuki. Nobody seemed to notice her lying there. She could use this to her advantage.

" None of you can beat me. You know that. So why do you fight me?" Miyuki sneered.

" We fight you because we must." Fuu responded.

" So if you didn't need to thee wouldn't?" Miyuki asked.

" What do you mean? Of course we would fight." Umi replied.

" But that's not what your friend just said." Miyuki said.

" I didn't mean it that way. We just feel a need to protect this land and its people." Fuu corrected.

She opened her eyes and starting to whisper the incantation of sealing. "I call to thee, son of time. I call to thee, daughter of keeping. Here my plea. Come and take this fiend away. Take this fiend away to the very clutches of Hell itself. Come to thyself!" My throat burned as croaked the last word. Suddenly, blue flames ignited around Miyuki. They then closed in on her; when the flames vanished, Miyuki was gone, sealed away, hopefully never to be released again. I fell forward; my eyes closing.

" Come to thyself!"

Umi heard the croaked words as well as anyone. Flames erupted from the ground and closed in on Miyuki, swallowing her up. She couldn't believe that Miyuki was sealed. She couldn't believe who had done it.

Hikaru pulled herself up from the ground and ran over to Seika. That girl really was tough. Hikaru couldn't believe that Seika had found the strength to do the incantation. She wondered if Seika had heard it somewhere before. She couldn't have guessed the ending, could she?

" Fuu!" Hikaru yelled. " Get over here quickly! Seika's barely breathing! Use your healing magic!" Fuu and everyone else came trotting over.

" Do you think you can heal her Fuu?" Tara asked.

" I'll try." Fuu responded. " Winds Of Healing!" Winds surrounded Seika, making some of her wounds go away. She still needed a lot of help recovering.

Seika opened her eyes slowly. " Did we get her?" Seika croaked.

" Yeah," Tara said, " We got her.

" What about Seishi?" Seika croaked again.

" She got away," Clef said. " She's no longer on this planet. She escaped."

" We'll worry about that later though. First you need to recover." Umi said.'

" I don't think she will come back for years." Clef said.

"Are you sure you guys are going to leave?" Tara said.

" We have to," Umi said, " Time won't stand still forever."

" We'll come back to visit," Fuu chirped, " We promise."

" Take care of yourselves," Seika hobbled over to them. She was in a lot of bandages and she was in a wheelchair.

Lantis walked up to Hikaru and kissed her goodbye. Ferio and Ascot did the same to Fuu and Umi. Everyone said goodbye and the Magic Knights along with Hikari, were sent back to their own world.

Meanwhile, on a distant planet, a figure revealed to be Seishi, has just arrived. She would build up enough power and go back to Cephiero and get what she truly desired. _She would_.

I think we need to figure out

A better way to get along

So let's just go our separate ways

Until we meet again

Let's see what happens along the path we travel by

When the ship sets sail we will meet each other once more

What will I do without you by my side when the skies aren't blue?

What will I do without you by my sides at all times?

How will I pass the days all alone all by myself?

What will I do without you with me?

When will you return to me again?

I think I will go out and search for you

What will I do without you by my side when the skies aren't blue?

What will I do without you by my sides at all times?

What will I do?

What will I do?


End file.
